Ghost
'''Ghost' was a Zion operative with the Resistance in the war against the Machines and the Matrix. Biography Life in the Real World Ghost was the First Mate and gunner of a Zion hovercraft, the Logos, the smallest (and therefore most maneuverable) ship in the human fleet with a crew of only three: Captain and Pilot Niobe, and Operator Sparks. Ghost was freed from the Matrix the same day as Trinity, and the two have had a sibling-like relationship. Although Ghost and Trinity referred to each other as brother and sister, Ghost had unrequited love for Trinity (something that Persephone learns),Enter the Matrix despite the fact that Trinity loved Neo. It was also implied that Ghost was completely aware of the fact that Trinity would fall in love with The One, and not reciprocate the same feelings for Ghost. Being aware of this, Ghost is content with the path set up for him, noting that he thanked the Oracle for confirming this belief as it allowed him to feel free from expectation, even if he continued to love Trinity in secret. Retrieving the Osiris message Niobe and Ghost have been charged with retrieving the package dropped off by Jue. Upon being jacked in, Niobe and Ghost get the package, which is now at the post office. After fighting their way through numerous security guards, Niobe and Ghost finally make it to the P.O. box room, which is housing the package. However, guards fill the room with tear gas before they can leave. Luckily, they quickly dispatched those responsible, and they escape. A car chase ensues between the two rebels and the police. With Ghost shooting and Niobe driving, they escape. Unfortunately, Agents succeed in disabling their car, and Niobe and Ghost are forced to make their way across Mega City's rooftops in order to get away. Upon viewing Thadeus's final message to Zion, the Logos' crew and Commander Lock discover that the Sentinels are tunneling toward Zion with an army of at least 250,000 Sentinels. Lock then informs Niobe that he wants all of the city's ships to return home as quickly as possible. In order to contact the rest of the fleet, Niobe and Ghost decide to use the airport's payphones to deliver the message to make tracking harder for the Agents. Before they are able to leave the airport, the Vigilant contacts them in order for help saving Axel, one of their crew members, who is being held at the airport. Niobe pursues Axel, while Ghost helps Soren and his team escape the Matrix. Niobe gets to Axel, and helps him escape an airborne plane. However he is intercepted by an Agent, and Ghost gives chase in a car. After Axel makes the vehicle wreck, Niobe and Ghost quickly get him out of the Matrix. Crisis Meeting The crews of the various ships met in the Matrix to discuss the Sentinels digging to Zion. After the meeting, the crews split up into the sewer, and flee the persistent SWAT teams. After helping the crew of the Caduceus, who are to stay behind and await contact from the Oracle, Ghost and Niobe reunite, and with the help of the Keymaker, escape through a door into another hall containing numerous doors. Conflict within the Chateau The Key maker then presents the two with a key to the Source, so they may give it to Neo. Unfortunately Cain and Abel steal the key, and Niobe and Ghost split up to find it in the Merovingian's Chateau. Ghost fought many vampires in his search. He met Persephone and demanded her to take him to Niobe. He was forced to kiss her in order for that to happen. Persephone sensed unrequited love in his kiss, stating that it is something that he'll never have (Further implying that Ghost was in love with Trinity). Persephone then showed Ghost the way to his partner. When the player finds the partner, Ghost witnessed the Merovingian destroy the key to the Source before he or she secretly frees his or her partner. After a brief battle with Cain and Abel, the two bid farewell to the Keymaker, who is again locked up, and escape. After a car chase with the Twins, the rebels escape, jack out, and make their way to Zion. Return to Zion During their time at Zion, Ghost trained with Trinity. Niobe along with Captain Soren of the Vigilant, answered the council's call to bring the Neb back to Zion for a counterattack against the machine army. Freeway rescue Upon finding out from Link that the Nebuchadnezzar's crew are being chased by the Twins and Agents on the highway, Niobe and Ghost attempted to rescue them. Despite being chased by Agents, they succeed in saving Morpheus from falling from a semi-truck while fighting an Agent. Power Plant showdown After a meeting between the Keymaker and the crew of the Neb, Vigilant, and Logos, Niobe and Ghost aid them in reaching the door to the Source by destroying a power plant. This knocks out the building's power long enough for Neo, Morpheus, and the Keymaker to reach the door. With Niobe acting as a one-person infantry, and Ghost acting as a sniper, the crew succeeds in overcoming both Agents and SWAT teams, Ghost managing to defeat an Agent by throwing him into a broken circuit box and electrocuting his body. The Oracle's last message The Logos then received a call from Seraph, the Oracle's guardian, requesting that they come at once. When Niobe arrives, the Oracle, now with a different appearance as a result of an attack on her by the Merovingian, tells her that when the time comes, she will have to choose whether to help Neo or not. Upon leaving the apartment, numerous copies of Smith begin to chase after her. After being chased through the city, Niobe manages to barely make it out of the Matrix. Battle of Zion After returning, a group of Sentinels begin to chase the Logos through the tunnels. Fortunately, the crew manages to turn on its EMP, effectively deactivating the Sentinels, but also stranding themselves in uncharted territory, where they wait to be rescued. Aftermath Ghost still served with Niobe after the war was over, retaining his First Mate position on the Logos II. Abilities Within the Matrix, Ghost is one of Zion's most gifted martial artists and weapon specialists. He has "killed" at least one Agent, survived multiple encounters with the Merovingian's superhuman thugs, faced Seraph in one-on-one combat, and even managed to survive and escape from a confrontation with the replicating entity Smith. In the real world, Ghost is regarded as the best gunner among the rebel forces. Behind the Scenes *Ghost was portrayed by Australian actor Anthony Wong , in The Matrix Reloaded, The Matrix Revolutions and Enter the Matrix. *In The Matrix Online, Ghost's hair was changed to bald, because of copyrights claimed by Anthony Wong References de:Ghost ru:Призрак Category:Redpills Category:Resistance Characters Category:Zionites Category:Characters in MxO Category:Enter the Matrix Category:Characters in The Matrix Reloaded Category:Characters in The Matrix Revolutions Category:Characters in The Matrix: Path of Neo Category:Characters in Enter the Matrix